


Quick Sounds, Quickly Ended

by paranoid_androids



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, god forgive me, or is there a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_androids/pseuds/paranoid_androids
Summary: Peter's wet dreams can get really scary





	Quick Sounds, Quickly Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is not underage in this fic but I added the tag to be safe. Also MAJOR tw for rape/non con stuff. Please if you're triggered by that stay safe and don't read any further

Aunt May's funeral was Peter's ugliest memory yet. Behind closed eyes he'd still see her face, expressionless but somehow still peaceful, covered in flowers but pale nonetheless.Ever since that wretched day a couple of years ago he'd been living with Mr. Stark. 

Complaining wasn't much like him but he always thought Tony's vast home came with the bitter aftertaste of loneliness. Walking into rooms that were almost always empty, ceilings so high above his bed he could see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day if he tried hard enough. 

It wasn't all bad though. Tony and Peter lived alone and they had somewhat of a ritual, just to keep themselves as sane as possible, taking comfort in the normality of their routine. Tony would would wake up every day and cook breakfast for the both of them. They were usually particularly quiet during breakfast time, but lunch and dinner were better. At night they'd sit in the couch together and watch old tv shows. 

It was hard at first but they grew used to each other's company. Tony could keep a closer eye on Peter, make sure he was getting properly educated and well-fed. Peter could spend more time with Iron Man. You'd think his facination with 'Mr. Stark' would have faded with time but no, he still found living with him as exciting as it was when they first met. Or was it excitement? Peter really didn't know. Thinking of Mr. Stark made his insides feel peculiar. As if so many memories and feelings had been attached to his presence, that he was now more than just a person. He was Peter's psychosynthesis in human form, his safe -but at times unfamiliar- haven. What Peter felt could only be described as awe, but the word still doesn't catch the essence of the matter. 

"G'morning sunshine", Tony said watching Peter walking down the stairs still in his boxers. "Now, what have I told you about looking presentable for breakfast?"

"Sorry Mr. Stark I just didn't feel like getting out of bed.", he mumbles. 

"And yet here you are, nipples out and all"

Peter cracked a small smile. 

"Okay I'll make an exception for you today but don't make a habit out this. I don't want any of your chest hairs in my food." They traded a warm smile and sat down to have breakfast. Tony had made scrabbled eggs with french toast.

"I updated your schedule for today" Tony said and pointed to the blackboard on the fridge. On it there were a bunch of dates and classes written in white chalk. 

"Thanks" 

"Welcome, kid. Don't forget your appointment with Dr. Dunlap later. Oh and we got that thing with Pepper tonight don't forget about that either", Tony said with a full mouth. 

Dr. Dunlap was Peter's psychiatrist whom he saw once or twice a week. He had protested when Tony first suggested it but Mr. Stark could be quite persuasive. Dr. Dunlap made house visits so Peter wouldn't have to go to his office. He had developed a growing agoraphobia since May's car accident. 

When the good doctor arrived at their mansion Tony greeted him with a firm handshake. He walked up to Pete's room where he was waiting for him. 

"How we doin', kid" 

"Okay, okay. Pretty good.", Peter said with a smile

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah", he confirmed 

"Tell me about your week."

"Well it was pretty ordinary. Mr Stark and I had a fight last Thursday, though."

"Tell me about that." 

"Well it was no big deal, really. We just fought over college"

Dr Dunlap made a gesture with his hand to encourage Peter to go on. 

"Well he wants me to get into uni. And I told him if I chose to live a life like that I would only be settling for something I really didn't want."

"A life like what?" 

"You know… ordinary. Boring"

"Ah, yes. Peter Parker was meant for bigger things. Fighting crime is better choice of life, no?"

"Well for me it is. Having this sort of power and not putting it to use seems… egotistical. In my hands I have the power save peoples lifes."

"What about your life?"

Peter seemed thrown back by the question. "what?"

"I'm your doctor Peter I don't care about the lifes you save I care about your life."

"My life is fine", he was getting aggressively protective. 

"Okay, Peter, there is no reason to get defensive with me. Tell me more about the fight." 

"Well things got pretty heated. I said some things I regret."

"Like what?"

"I told him…". Peter hesitated for a second. "I told him he didn't have the right to decide my life for me simply because he could make it or break it like that." He snapped his fingers. 

"And how would he do that?"

"I don't know it just feels like he controls everything!" He'd gotten angry. "I feel like I'm 10 years old again, like I can't control anything and Mr. Stark won't even let me make decisions conserning minor things."

"Do you feel like maybe he could use this against you?" 

"I don't know…", Peter looked at the ground. "How do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean, Peter. Do you ever get the impression that Tony could want anything other than what's good for you? That he'd want to hurt you?"

Peter was obviously taken back by the question. 

"What? No, no. That was a long time ago"

"Are you still having those dreams about him?"

"No, no, no that's all in the past now, I swear."

\---

Peter’s eyes burst open when he felt the warmth of a palm against his mouth.

“Be quiet baby boy and I’ll treat you well”

He knew what was happening. He’d had this happen before and the memory made the hairs in the back of his neck rise. He tried to fight but like every other time, his powers failed him. Their faces were so close that Peter could feel the heat of Tony’s breath brushing against his cheeks.

He felt Tony move his free hand and a soft whine escaped his mouth. It wasn’t long before Tony found his way through the boy’s boxers and cupped his soft cock with his hand. Peter almost screamed at the touch but the sound was muffled by the hand over his mouth. When Tony started moving his hand and stroking his cock Peter closed his eyes and whined softly. 

“Are you hard for me baby?”

Peter shook his head no and tried to say ‘please’. Tony’s hand wouldn’t stop and with each stroke Peter’s humiliation grew. Tony’s breaths were slow and his heartbeat was too. There was a calmness in him that made the boy feel even more frightened. A grin formed on his face.

“I promise not to fuck you if you promise not to make a scene”

Weird muffled noises escaped Peter’s mouth. Tony finally removed one hand from his mouth and stopped stroking his dick with the other. He looked Peter in the eyes while slipping two of his fingers into the boys mouth. Peter didn’t want to make things any worse for himself so he sucked at them obediently, but soon two more fingers slipped into his mouth and reached down his throat.

When Peter woke up, he was choking and his pants were wet.


End file.
